cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Chapter 06: The Answer I Found
つけた え |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Mitsuketa kotae |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 06 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 1(JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = October 2015 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 22 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 05: A Suitable Fighter |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 07: What You Got }}The Answer I Found is the sixth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 1. Plot The fight between Chrono and Kumi continues as Death Metal Droid is guarded against by Battle Sister, Chocolat. Kumi leads on two damage while Chrono is at three. Chrono continues to contemplate whether he is a suitable fighter for Gear Chronicle despite it being the deck he is most comfortable with. Kumi attacks with Battle Sister, Parfait, however the attack is guard by enough shield to withstand a single trigger. The drive check only reveals a draw trigger, bringing her hand to four. Tokoha excitedly tells her that she can now use Parfait's Limit Break since she has four cards in hand and Battle Sister, Lollipop allows Limit Break to activate even with four or less damage. With the added power the attack breaks through the guardians. Pushed to five damage by the end of the turn, Chrono hopes to draw a card he can you to pay the cost to stride as only two Lady Cyclone remain in his hand. Drawing Extreme Battler, Arashid he is able to use its skill to increase its own grade by two when paying the cost to stride in order to stride Meteokaiser, Vic-Ten. Chrono realises his mistake in striding this unit as he notices he has no front row rear-guards, forcing him to call a Lady Cyclone and attack with it. As he makes his attacks Chrono realises the essence of Nova Grappler. Breaking through the opponents guard with relentless attacks, a hot-blooded play style just like Kamui. Then what clan other than Gear Chronicle suited him? Kumi survives Chrono's attacks with five damage, telling Tokoha that she wants to win. She continues, stating that she was at first scared, unsure whether she was someone who could win. However, the deck Tokoha gave her had proven to be reliable, teaching her how fun cardfighting was. Exclaiming that she wants to become stronger along with the deck, Kumi strides Excite Battle Sister, Gelato. Overpowering Chrono with her Battle Sisters, Kumi wins the fight. Tokoha goes to congratulate her as Chrono states that he had fun, the fight reaffirming that Vanguard was fun to him. As leaves the classroom in a hurry, Chrono promises to fight again using Gear Chronicle on the next day. At Card Capital 2, Kamui asks how the Nova Grappler deck he made turned out for Chrono. To his puzzlement Chrono replies that he is unsure whether he is a suitable fighter for Gear Chronicle as Kamui returns the Gear Chronicle deck. Even so, he would continue to use Gear Chronicle and become a suitable fighter. For now his next goal would be to defeat Shion Kiba. Featured Units Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Assam *Battle Sister, Tiramisu *Battle Sister, Eclair *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Battle Sister, Lollipop *Battle Sister, Taffy *Battle Sister, Cocotte *Battle Sister, Macaron *Battle Sister, Parfait *Excite Battle Sister, Gelato Nova Grappler *Drone Baron *Extreme Battler, Zanbhara *Schones Wetter *Extreme Battler, Arashid *Lady Cyclone *Extreme Battler, Sazanda *Death Metal Droid *Exxtreme Battler, Victor *Meteokaiser, Vic-Ten Gear Chronicle *Chronojet Dragon Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters